herobankfandomcom-20200214-history
Bling Bling￥ Enter the Gold Appears!!
Bling Bling￥ Enter the Gold Appears!! (Japanese: じゃりんじゃりん￥ エンター・ザ・ゴールド登場！！ Jarin Jarin, Entā za Gōrudo Tōjō!!) is the first episode of Hero Bank. It first aired in Japan on April 07, 2014. Content Summary ''You will become a ten billion yen hero. A dream of mankind born in the not so distant future... That is the Hero Bank system. Through this groundbreaking system in which one clads himself in data downloaded from the net in the real world, mankind gave birth to a new cyber sport: Hero Battles. By the thrill of intense battles where huge prizes can be obtained, Hero Battles spread across the world in the blink of an eye. '' Plot The episode starts off with the narrator explaining what the series is all about, meanwhile two fight leaders are seen battling which one of them ends up losing. Later on, a boy named Kaito and his friends are running straight towards school, one of his friends tells Kaito that Platina has had a prophecy, which wonders Kaito what it is. Meanwhile at the playground, a kid is being bullied by three other kids, which Kaito and his friends shows up asking them to give their friend back. The tall person of the group explains what he has done wrong to them, after that they have Kaito's friend wallet, it shows Kaito's frustration which the tall person and Kaito are about to battle each other. The battle starts which is also known that the battle will be broadcast live from the Big Money District showing that a lot of peoples are watching the fight. The battle starts with Kung Fu Batter opening the first shot towards Bad Boy Commander's face, but it have no any effect. Bad Boy Commander then destroys the bat of Kung Fu Batter which gains Bad Boy Commander many Battle Money. Meanwhile someone is watching the fight between Bad Boy Commander and Kung Fu Batter. Bad Boy Commander finished Kung Fu Batter with Fearless Knuckle. After the battle with Kung Fu Batter, the same mysterious man says that Kaito is a passionate person and that he is looking for a person like him. The boys give back the wallet to Kaito and Kaito gives it back to Nagare. Nagare is happy that Kaito helped him out, which he also thanks Fukuta and Platina. Afterwards, the boys are heading towards school before they're getting late. Once gone, a mysterious figure suddenly appears. The boys are on time at school. Mitsue explains what their group means and what they are doing. After school they're at the candy store called the Copper Cup. Later, Nagare leaves the group. Nagare wishes to have the same courage as Kaito which he hears a mysterious voice asking him if he wants power. Nagare wonders who told him that and looks around. Meanwhile, Kaito is talking about Nagare which later Platina gains another vision. Fukuta tells Kaito that major trouble is coming for him which Kaito wonders where and looks around. Kaito gets a ball straight to his face and warns the person to be carefull. Then he sees a person talking to them and the bullies from before trying to steal Nagare's wallet. They introducing him as Shūto Raigo a professional soccer player. Mitsuo stated that Raigo made fights with other teams a lot until he could no longer remain in the professional world which after that, everything went downhill with him. Not long ago, Raigo was in the "Where Are They Now?" TV gossip show which Mitsuo have seen him hopping around from job to job. After what Mitsuo tells about Raigo, he asks Kaito to have a battle with him. Kaito accepts Raigo's challenge, which Raigo says they play on gamle rule, if Kaito loses than he will be Raigo's henchmen, which Kaito accepts. They then starts to battle in the arena which the mysterious man starts to watch the fight remembering Bad Boy Commander from this morning. Mitsuo discovers that the rental suit of Bad Boy Commander will end soon, which Kaito assured him not to be worried because he will settle it in no-time. The battle has started and seems that Shinobi Striker is beating up Bad Boy Commander, which he sees no way to win from Shinobi Striker at all. Meanwhile, Nagare enters a shrine meeting a mysterious person with the name the "Money Ghost". Nagare asks him what he wants from him, which he shows a display of Kaito's battle with Shinobi Striker. Nagare tells the Money Ghost that Kaito won't lose, but the Money Ghost sees something else through Nagare's words. Meanwhile during the battle, Shinobi Striker releases his special technique which Bad Boy Commander blocks it, which he wants to show Shinobi Striker his powerful technique, but Kaito's rental has been expired which Bad Boy Commander is gone showing Kaito completly naked. The mysterious person who has watching Kaito's battle came to the battle field to talk to Kaito. The mysterious elder offers Kaito a Hero Suit, in order to get the suit, Kaito only needs to sing in a contract. Shinobi Striker then attacks Kaito with a Firework Kick, which Kaito signs the contract and changed into a new hero with a new hero suit. Kaito is seen with difficulity controling the suit showing many failed attempts in hitting Shinobi Striker. Shinobi Striker then launch another Firework Kick after becoming jealous at Kaito because of the cheers the audiance is giving him. Kaito defeats Shinobi Striker with his Explosive Gold Rush technique. After the battle, Raigo and the group are heading away from them. Mitsuo reminds Kaito about the contract he has signed, which the mysterious elder appears introdcing himself as Sennen. Sennen asks Kaito if he can pay him the Hero Suit rental fee, which Kaito wants to asking how much it was, Sennen tells Kaito to look at the contract. Kaito then sees that has to pay ￥10,000,000,000 for the suit that Kaito used. Sennen tells Mitsuo and Fukuta that they are also both co-signer, which shocks them as well. Kaito claimed what Sennen has done as fraud, but it doesn't matter to him anymore because Kaito has used Enter the Gold. Kaito tells Sennen that he will give him the money which Mitsuo wonders how Kaito will get the money, which Kaito tells Mitsuo that he is about to think about it right now. Meanwhile, the Money Ghost asks Nagare to have immense powers like Kaito. Trivia * At school, the main protagonists are shown with their daily life clothes while their classmates are wearing school clothes. * Members of the Big Money Company are: ** Kaito Gōshō: Company president. ** Mitsuo Zaizen: Managing director. ** Fukuta Kanemaru: Prophecy chef. ** Nagare Amano: Head of whatever. * Shinobi Striker the hero of Shūto Raigo looks more like Kakashi Hatake from the Naruto series. Errors * Platina is sometimes seen without a tail. Major events * Start of Kaito to repay his debt to Sennen by using Enter the Gold. Debuts Characters * Kaito Gōshō * Mitsuo Zaizen * Fukuta Kanemaru * Raigo Raigō * Nagare Amano * Shūto Raigo * Money Ghost Hero * Bad Boy Commander/Bad Boy General * Kung Fu Batter * Shinobi Striker * Enter the Gold Techniques * 64-Bit Punch * Fearless Knuckle * Firework Kick * Explosive Gold Rush Gallery Videos Links Category:Episodes